jake_and_the_neverland_pirateswikicomfandomcom-20200214-history
Beatrice Le Beak
Beatrice Le Beak is a character from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She the sneaky bird-like pirate captain whose thievery rivals that of Captain Hook. She is voiced by Teri Hatcher. Appearancehttp://jakeandtheneverlandpirates.wikia.com/wiki/Beatrice_Le_Beak?action=edit&section=1 Beatrice has light brown skin and black hair while sporting a blue hat and coat. Her most prominent feature is her large nose that resembles a bird's beak, hence her last name. However, an earlier design had her with lighter skin, red hair and red pirate attire. Roles in the series In "Captain Hook's Parrot" Beatrice makes a brief cameo as a portrait on Hook's ship of famous pirate captain with feathered companions. This earlier design she was a red head and wore red pirate attire. Beatrice Le Beak made her first psychical appears in the series in the episode "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!," where she now has black hair and wears blue pirate attire. Beatrice Le Beak's pet falcon Fast Claw swoops down and swipe Captain Hook's hat off his head who was quickly recognized by Mr. Smee as Le Beak's pet knowing that Beatrice Le Beak couldn't be far behind. Beatrice then appeared by rowboat claiming her ship was wreck, Captain Hook grants Beatrice permission to come aboard when she over hears Hook and his crew going on a treasure hunt for the Splendor Gem she takes commands of Hook's vessel the Jolly Roger leaving Hook, Smee, Sharky and Bones a drift in her rowboat. Luckily, Jake and his crew were sailing nearby and decided to help. Reluctantly Hook excepts the puny pirates help and gave chase to Rainbow Falls were Beatrice Le Beak has abandon ship leaving Fast Claw to watch the ship but the fiendish falcon is tricked by Skully to leave his post allowing Hook and his crew to take command of the Jolly Roger once more. Beatrice couldn't care less about the Jolly Roger and continued after the Splendor Gem fueling Captain Hook fire refusing to allow Le Beak to beat him to the treasure Hook gave chase and confronts Beatrice behind the falls. As the two greedy pirates battle for control of the Splendor Gem they fall through the entrance behind the falls but are rescued by Izzy and her pixie dust losing the Splendor Gem to the Never Sea. Beatrice and Fast Claw are last seen held captive by Captain Hook and his crew and force to walk the plank but Beatrice Le Beak and Fast Claw escape with one of Captain Hook's Whirly-Hooks. Beatrice returns in the episode "Pirate Pals" much to the surprise of Captain Hook and Smee when they payed Red Jessica a visit on Crimson Isle they tried to warn Red Jessica about Le Beak sneaky reputation but Red Jessica didn't be leave them. But she'd soon wish she had when Beatrice cast Red Jessica and her kittenRosie out of Crimson castle as she makes off with Red Jessica's art collection she is thwarted by Red Jessica and the combine forces of Hook and Jake's crew.Seeing that she was out number Le Beak and Fast Claw decide to escape with Red Jessica's treasured art collection and ship the Rose with the other pirates in pursuit with Bucky and the Jolly Roger. After a long chase Beatrice is captured yet again by the combine forces of Captain Hook and Jake's crew and Red Jessica art collection and ship have been return. Beatrice is last seen held captive by Captain Hook and his crew, Hook plans on leaving Beatrice Le Beak stranded on a deserted island but before Hook could put his plan into motion Beatrice Le Beak makes her escape yet again with Hook's Whirly-Hooks. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villians Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Flying characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Adult Category:Humans